


Death and wingdings

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Master of Death, Mpreg, Soul Sex, human to skeleton, tbc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry was master of death, he was use to ending in other universes/timelines. this time he ended up as a skeleton monster





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don;'t own anything but teh fanfic and anything original. Tobyfox owns undertale and Comyet owns Ink

Being the Master of Death was something Harry hoped was just a story, But it quickly showed it wasn’t when his body just stopped.. well aging at seventeen that it wasn’t.

Then there were the other quirks, where if he wasn’t paying attention he would end up in other times.

Merlin was such a dork as teenager.

Then he got sick, very sick.

Dizzy and ill he fell through time and fell unconscious.

When he woke he didn’t know where or when he was, and then he got a look at his hands... and the rest of himself.

He was a freaking walking talking skeleton, his eyes black emptiness with glowing green pinpricks for pupils. He quickly pulled the invisibility cloak out to hide, not wanting to be seen.

It quickly proved not to be his timeline, as the magic was different.

For one thing there was a huge race known as Monsters, he himself was a skeleton monster... or rather passed off enough to be one.

Then war broke out between greedy humans and there victims the monsters, Harry had never liked war but he quite liked the monsters. He especially liked the scythe he’d learned to summon a while ago, the humans quickly learned to avoid his form.

Of course he rolled with it when the monsters were sealed underground, after all he was curious of his kinda race.

Of course, that was when he met another of the Skeleton type.

Otherwise known as Gaster, or that dork.

He was pretty cute monster actually.

Gaster was just pleased he wasn’t the only skeleton monster left.

By then he went by the font name as skeletons seemed to do of Lucinda Console, as his magic in this form gave him the speech of that font type.

Harry or rather Lucinda didn’t even notice that they’d serious dated for over a hundred years, but it clicked in when they kept ending in bed together after having sex, Both soul and skeleton version of it.

Harry gently placed where his energy was forming an ecto belly, where a small monster soul and body was forming.

“Gaster,” Harry said, pulling the monster from his work.

“Yes dear?” He asked blinking.  
“Were not the only skeleton monsters anymore,” he said happily.

A few months later Comic Sans was born.

OoOoO

Sans was definitely a mommy’s boy, happily to hang onto his hand as they walked through the market place. Drowsing in a sling across his chest, was t Papyrus. He thought it was adorable how the six month old would groan and grump when his sibling punned.

He wondered what the next bitty bone would be like, he was already a month along with another child.. a surprise to them both since monsters usually took five years to be fertile again.. but it rarely happened when the ‘mother’ monster was powerful enough.

Then the ‘human’ came, the first seen since princess Chara had died.

Harry could only protect his children as the child attack, eyes maddened showing that even before falling to the underground she hadn’t been sane.

 

999999999

 

“Sans, take your brother and hide,” Harry ordered and threw Sans with Papyrus in his arms as far as possible.

Then... 

Dust.

OoOoO

Harry woke gagging and gasping for breath, he threw up ignoring the fact he was human again.

“No, no.. don’t take me from my family,” Harry begged, he’d been happy with a family he’d unlikely outlive. He’d been killed, and now was on another world.

He would spend the next several months trying to get back, finally having to give up when he discovered he was still pregnant. He couldn’t loose this child.

Yet he did settle in an AU of the universe he’d lived, where monsters and humans never went to war.. where both his form and his now born child were skeletons.

But... Gaster and his children didn’t exist in this timeline.

OoOoO

“Ops sorry,” a strange skeleton said, appearing from spilled paint.

“Sans!” Harry said in shock, it was his son... but also was.

Ink of course panicked.

END


End file.
